Teen Mom
by DarkenedAngel365
Summary: Allie just moved from Minnesota to LA and unexpectedly met up with some old friends, but a secret they dont know about her from when she left, she is now a teenage mom... Read and Review please! New Story! Sucky summary! Rated M for possible future chapters!
1. Chapter 1

**So I am pretty much re-writing 'My Life with a Baby' but in Big Time Rush form instead of Nine Lives of Chloe King :] So if you are going to review saying I copied someone else's story, your wrong =] And I am going to be making a few changes in the story to make it fit Big Time Rush more!**

Chapter 1: 

I wake up to the sounds of my iPhone's alarm going off at 5:30 in the morning for my first day back to school. I turn in bed facing my phone seeing the green letter glowing back at me, taunting me. I get out of bed about 5 minutes later and stretch before making my way out of my bedroom and to the room on the right after exiting my room. I walk quietly over to the crib that my pride and joy was lying safe and sound in. My baby girl, Alisa Marie Holt.

My name is Allison Nicole Holt, Allie for short. I am 16 years old and am a proud teenage mother. And before you start assuming things, like 'oh she slept around and got pregnant' or 'she slept with her boyfriend and he ran off afterwards.' Both are far from the truth.

I snuck out to a Halloween party, with my friends and ended up getting raped by some college kid named John. Never met him before and never saw him again after that. When we first met, he was super sweet and kind. We danced and talked all night, and at the end of the night he offered to drive me home. But he ended up taking me to a park outside of town and raping me in the backseat of his car. That night changed my life forever.

Once my parents found out I was pregnant, they kicked me out and sent me to live on my own. Well technically my mom did, my dad disagreed but couldn't argue, so to make up for it, he sends me a check once a month for 1,000 dollars with a letter telling me how things have been going and telling me to send him pictures on his phone of his only grandchild. See, my parents are tight Christians and don't believe in sex before marriage, so the minute my mom found out I was pregnant, she gave me 30 minutes to pack what I needed and wanted before shipping me off.

I soon turned 16, and ended up living with my best friend Jess until I was able to get my own place out in LA. I had a job at a local grocery store with my friend Kendall Knight and ended up saving some money sooner then planned, so when I was 5 months pregnant I packed up without telling any of the guys I was pregnant or moving, and moved to Los Angeles from Minnesota. I got a small apartment for 2 and quickly settled in before deciding I had to go back to school after I had the baby.

On August 29th at 6:50 am, my life changed for the better. That's when my bundle of joy was brought into this world. The moment my eyes lied on her, my whole world changed and I was completely in love. She made life worth living.

After I checked out of the hospital and brought Alisa home, I registered for school at Buckston Academy for the fall semester. And after registering, I soon started seeing my former best friends all over the news, as pop stars! I knew James wanted that, but I didn't know the rest did either. I heard they had moved out here not too long after I did, and even though I missed them terribly, I refused to contact them. I knew they hated me for just up and leaving like that without an explanation. Oh well, at least I had my daughter.

So that's how I ended up here, heading towards my bathroom, leaving the door open so I could hear her if she cried. I took a shower, brushed my teeth and curled my naturally straight hair before applying my makeup, and that mainly consist of packing on cover up to hide how much my daughter has me up at night. **(Whatever hair style I put in here, don't pay attention to the color of it, just remember her hair is dark brown and long)** I dressed in **( www. polyvore cgi/ set? id= 52815030)** I walked out of the bathroom and into my room quietly so I don't disturb Alisa. I see it is almost 6:15 so I start picking up the books I need and putting them in my bag. As I am putting her bottles, diapers, extra onesies and wipes in the bag, I hear her start to lightly cry in the other room so I stick a bottle in the microwave before dashing to get her. I gently pick her up, making sure to support her neck. I go back to the kitchen and begin to feed her and I read over my schedule for school one last time.

When she finishes eating, I go back to her room and set her down on the changing table as I get her dressed. Since it's a chilly day, I set her in a long sleeved onesie and her little pink hoodie that brings out her baby blue eyes. When 6:35 rolls around, I gather my keys, white iPhone, backpack, and Alisa in her black and purple car seat before shutting the door to my apartment and locking the door and carrying Alisa all the way to her daycare with my backpack on my shoulder.

I dropped Alisa off at her daycare center by 7:00 and started walking my way to school. Since school started at 8, I had time. I stopped at Starbucks for a regular coffee on my way and was there at school by 7:30. I looked around and hoped that everyone here weren't like the people at my old high school, mean and bitchy. I walked through the door and I could already tell people were talking about me. I ignored it though as I walked towards the principal's office. They helped me by giving me a map out of the school. I walk over to my locker and open it before I was approached by someone much taller than my 5' 6" petite frame. I look up and see James Diamond and the other 3 members of Big Time Rush standing behind him. I am shocked to see them, but then fix my appearance from shocked to surprised.

"Hello gorgeous, never seen you here before, are you new?" He said in his usual charming voice, he definitely hasn't changed.

"Yupp, I am." I say, turning back to my locker and putting the books I don't need away.

"Oh well you need any help?" Logan asked, looking over my shoulder at my schedule. "Hey, you have all of the same classes as Kendall" I look up at Kendall and he is staring at me with a look of recognition, like he recognizes me. I quickly look down.

"Yeah, I don't mind helping her out. We'll see you guys at lunch." The guys walk away to their individual classes as I go back to looking in my locker for nothing really, just as a distraction from looking at Kendall. "Allison?"

**Read & Review! **

**Oh and I am working on getting my life back together at the moment. In recent news, I graduated high school! =D College bound now! I am currently working on getting my stories back in order and working on figuring out where I am going with them so give me some more time! I love you guys! Thanks for the reviews still and supporting me!**

**Rissa;***


	2. Chapter 2

**Update! =)**

Chapter 2:

I look up at him in shock "Um do I know you?" I ask, avoiding his eye contact and looking back in my locker.

"Allison, stop playing. What are you doing here?" He says, closing my locker after I take my hands out of it. I jump at the movement then pick up my bag to put my books in as I start walking around to go to our first class. He grabs my arm lightly and pulls me into an empty classroom "Allison please"

I look at him "What Kendall? How did you figure out it was me?" I ask, shaking my arm out of his hand.

"Allie, you were my best friend. How could I not recognize you? Even though they didn't recognize doesn't mean I wouldn't" He says, staring into me with those big green eyes "what happened to you Allie?"

"Later Kendall" we walk to class and school goes on like normal. Towards the end of the day, I am walking home when suddenly Kendall stops me on the sidewalk.

"Allie please, talk to me"

"Okay Kendall, you want to know what happened? Fine" I write down my address on his hand "Come to my place later and bring the guys. You're in for a major surprise." He nodded as I walk around him and start making my way to the daycare center. I pick Alisa up and walk home to wait for the guys; I couldn't believe what I had just done…

_~Kendall's POV~_

After Allie walked away, I watched her leave then I went to go meet up with the guys, who were waiting by James' car for me so we could leave. "Dude we're you just talking to the new girl? And we say her give you something, was it her number?"

"You guys really don't know who she is, do you?" I ask them, shocked. They all shake their heads confused. I roll my eyes and point in the direction she left in "That was Allie, you remember? Our best friend Allison?" Their eyes widen and mouths drop. "Yeah, she wants us to come by her place later to show us something." I say as we get in the car and drive off. We decide to go to Allie's around 6 since we had a rehearsal.

~Allie's POV~

I was finishing an essay when I hear Alisa start whining from her position next to me on the floor. I had her lying on 2 blankets with her bridge of toys above her. I wrote the last few words and set my notebook on the couch. I picked her up and played with her until I heard a gentle knocking on the door. I set Alisa down in her toy bridge again while I got up and answered the door. I flattened my shirt down **( www .polyvore cgi/ set? id= 57051639)** and unlock the door. I open it and see the 4 boys I grew up with standing in front of me with smiles.

"Hey Allie, were so sorry we didn't recognize you! You just look so different!" Carlos immediately started apologizing.

I gently smiled at them all "its okay, I know I changed a bit. My hairs just a tad bit blonder then it was last time you saw me." I laugh, making them relax and smile.

I let them in and we talked in the kitchen for a moment before I decided it was time from them to meet Alisa "Hey guys, come to the living room, there's someone I want you to meet" I smile as they follow me. We walk into the living room and I walk over to the floor and gently pick her up before carrying her over to them. Their faces drop and they look like they are in complete shock. "James, Carlos, Kendall and Logan, meet the reason I left Minnesota. This is Alisa" I smile as they begin to smile and look at her in my arms as I stood in front of them.

"Oh my god Allie, she's beautiful, just like you" Kendall said, smiling to the baby then to me. I blush before asking;

"Anyone want to hold her, she's still very little so you have to be careful." She starts getting fussy in my arms since it's getting close to her feeding time.

"Kendall, can you hold her while I heat up her bottle?" He nods as I hand her to him. He smiles and I look in shock as she calms down almost immediately. I walk to the kitchen and put a bottle in the microwave before walking back out and seeing them smile at her.

I think I made the right choose letting them into her life, and mine again.

**Update finally! =)**


End file.
